FiSh Clan Wiki
The FiSh Clan This Wiki is about the top pubstomping clan in Call of Duty, the Fish Clan, often stylized FiSh. It is feared for its long string of destructive victories. Its members identities are unknown except by their titles. In no particular order its members are: First, the creator of the clan is The FiSh. He/it is known for his skill at quickscoping and moderate laziness. He is also thought to be of asian descent, which may explain why quickscoping does not harm his eyesight. He passes off most manager duties to the Leader or Slayer. The Slayer is known for being the top fighter of the clan albeit a little cocky. He uses his knowledge of CoD to decimate the enemy ranks with clever tactics and devasting firepower. The Chemist designs all of the destructive weapons that the clan wields. However, his constant complaining wears down the patience of his comrades. He has a specialization in pistols. The Troll is known by other FiSh members to be rather odd. Short in stature, his bumbling antics make him noticeable in the field. Consequently, his behavior is used by the clan to distract the enemy forces and allow FiSh to capture objectives with impunity. The Athlete is a rare presence in the field but is excellent as a ghost to attack the enemy from behind. He is reported to teleport around the battlefield albeit usually to his disadvantage. It is unknown what causes this. He uses his photoshop skills to design dazzlings photos to troll his comrades and surprise the enemy with epic photos. The picture representing the clan was made by him. The Sociopath is generally calm and is of moderate benefit to the clan. Meanwhile, when his fury is aroused he is a terrifying presence on the field cutting a destructive path directly to the enemy. He specializes in close quarters and relishes any chance to use his skill at melee combat. Finally, The Derp is a little known member of the FiSh clan. Nevertheless, he maintains a cheerful disposition and wields a powerfully high voice used to destroy his enemies' hearing. The FiSh clan rarely loses any battle and is feared for pubstomping any opposition. It is generally best to avoid them in combat. In recent months, the FiSh clan has sought new fields of combat and new challenges. The one they found is in the world of Destiny. Although some clan members have declined to take part in the conquest, but stayed fighting in the battlefields of Call of Duty. The FiSh, the Slayer, the Troll and the Sociopath have fought in Destiny, saving the Traveler and the City in the process. They soon will be considered the top clan as soon as the FiSh decides to officially form the clan on Bungie.net. And when the clan raids the Vault of Glass. And defeats Crota. And everybody obtains Exotic gear. Or legendary. Table of Contents # The FiSh # The Slayer # The Troll # The Athlete # The Chemist # The Sociopath # The Derp Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse